


Kings

by Littlemoonandstars



Category: K (Anime), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Black Reaper Totsuka Tatara, Bottom Suoh Mikoto, Dad Arima, Daddy Kink, Eto is a queen, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fights, Gay Sex, King Totsuka Tatara, Kusanagi-san is the villain, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, Mpreg, Multi, Nishiki needs a hug, One-Eyed King Totsuka Tatara, Perverted Suoh Mikoto, Seme Totsuka Tatara, Top Totsuka Tatara, Totsuka and Kaneki are bros, Totsuka is a badass guy, Uke Suoh Mikoto, Yandere Kusanagi Izumo, Yaoi, Yuri, sorry Kusanagi-san ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonandstars/pseuds/Littlemoonandstars
Summary: Mikoto break up with Reisi, he leaves the house. In the middle of the path he meets Ghouls who attack him, but he is saved by One-Eyed King Totsuka Tatara.Mikoto falls instantly in love with Totsuka, but it will not be so easy to win the king's heart and it will be even more difficult because there is someone who loves obsessively Totsuka.And now? Mikoto will have to fight for Totsuka's love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Mikoto POV**

I was leaving home, I did not want to live with Reisi anymore, he always mistreated me and hurt my feelings. Unfortunately, I had to leave my children, Misaki, Anna and Saru.

Damn, damn Munakata! I still love him, but I do not want him to hurt me any more than I already am.

It was night, I still do not know where I'm going.

-Well, well... what do we have here? - There was a man who was possibly a Ghoul, because he had Kakugan on.

I shivered, I had heard of the Ghouls, but I had never seen one for real.

-I'm going to eat you! - He said coming toward me.

I had to do something, otherwise he would- I did not have time to finish, because a blood red Rinkaku Kagune cut the Ghoul in the middle. I saw a tall man, 223 cm tall and blond hair. Wow!! He was very handsome. He was dressed all in black and had a king crown on his head... but it was black, wait... Is he the One-Eyed King?!

-Are you okay? - He asked turning to me. His eyes looking directly at me, the left is a Kakugan and his right eye brown. Those eyes... that's him!

-Y-Yes... - I stuttered and my face was red. It's just a pretty man in front of me... pretty much- Stop!

-You are the red king, are not you?

-Yes... w-why?

-What are you doing here? If you need help, tell me the truth. If you're lying to me, it's going to be worse for you.

For the first time in a long time, I felt fear and my hands trembled. Since I've become king, I've never been afraid of anyone, but this man has been able to bring me back this feeling.

-I-I was just leaving the house... no one knows that, but I'm married to Blue King, I mean I was... I left because I was married to being mistreated by him.

-Oh... so you're dating another king. Well, I can let you stay in my clan, Goat.

-Clear! That would be great, sir.

-My name is Totsuka Tatara, and as you may have guessed, I am King of the Ghouls, the One-Eyed King.

-My name is Suoh Mikoto, the red king. You have a very handsome name, Totsuka-senpai... - He gave me a serious look through the scarf he was wearing. Shit! I should not have called him senpai! - I-I mean... sorry... I...

-Call me whatever you want, telling me respect. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mikoto. Come on, I'll take you to my clan.

* * *

 

Several minutes went by, there was silence. He did not talk much, for some reason I decided to pull conversation:

-Eh... Totsuka-senpai... W-What were you doing here?

-I was going for a walk until I found you.

-I understand...

After we got to his clan- WOW! It looks like a real castle, I was mesmerized! It was beautiful! It's like he was born to be a king! He even had guards watching the place, they had to look up to see the king (and me too, obviously because of his height), they bowed and let him in.

As we walked down the long corridor, I watched Totsuka more closely. He was tall, very tall (I do not consider myself so tall, I think I'm average being 185 cm), those gorgeous short blond hair, now he had deactivated Kakugan and his two eyes are brown.

He had big hands, I would love to feel him touching me, saying that he will make me his while I call him Daddy- Stop Mikoto! What are you thinking?! Of course he is married, this person is lucky to have Totsuka. When we got to the living room, it was very big and all white and there were people there, his vassals I believe. He introduced me and they were really cool:

Rize Kamishiro: a woman with purple hair, 179 cm tall.

Eto Yoshimura: a tall woman with green hair, 199 cm tall.

Mutsuki Tooru: a boy with white hair, 165 cm.

Suzuya Juuzou: a boy with black hair, 160 cm.

Kuroh Yatogami: a man with black hair, 179 cm. Hinami's older brother.

Ken Kaneki: A boy with white hair, 170 cm. The older brother after Kuroh.

Hinami Fueguchi: a brown haired girl, 195 cm. Little sister of Kuroh and Kaneki.

Urie Kuki: a man with black hair, 172 cm.

Uta: a man with black hair, 177 cm.

Saiko Yonebayashi: a little girl with blue hair, 143 cm.

Nishio Nishiki: a man with orange hair, 176 cm.

Roma Hoito: a woman with dark red hair, 189 cm. (Wow, she's taller than me!)

Tsukiyama Shuu: a guy with purple hair, 180 cm.

Akira Mado: a woman with blond hair, 153 cm.

Yoriko Kosaka: a girl with orange hair, 157 cm. Friend of Totsuka.

Everyone is very nice, but they had to go to their homes and Totsuka was going to show me my room. I was glad that I found a good place to stay. While walking with Totsuka, a blond-haired man in similar bartender clothes stopped him.

-Hi, Tot, you look beautiful as ever. - He smiled and adjusted Totsuka's clothes, then kissed his cheek.

Oh... so this must be Totsuka's boyfriend.

-Izumo, how many times have I told you not to kiss me? - Totsuka.

-Excuse me. It's just that you're so handsome I can not stand it. Oh, and who are you?

-I'm... My name is Suoh Mikoto.

-Mikoto, this is Kusanagi Izumo. - Totsuka.

-It's nice to meet you, Mikoto! - Izumo.

-Are you going home yet? - Totsuka.

-Yes. I'd love to stay with you, but unfortunately I have to go. Good night.

-Good night.

After Kusanagi left, Totsuka showed me my room.

-It's very handsome, Totsuka-senpai. Ah... m-mind if I ask... Kusanagi-san is your husband?

-Of course not. He just likes to flirt, that's all.

-Oh, right. Good night, Totsuka-senpai.

-Good night...

I lay in bed still thinking about what Totsuka said... Maybe I have a chance with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody's POV**  
The next day, Mikoto woke up and asked the servants to have him make the king's breakfast. The redhead prepared eggs, bread, coffee and a strawberry cake and orange juice. When Totsuka woke up, he was surprised to see.  
-Good morning, Totsuka-senpai! - Mikoto smiled happily.  
-I remember inviting you to stay here and not to work for me.  
-A-Ah bu-but I did it in thanks for letting me stay in your clan...  
-Okay, I'll take that into account.  
They sat down and ate in silence.  
-Totsuka-senpai... how did you meet your vassals?  
-Well, I've known each one in a different way. If I told you how, it would take all day. But Izumo was the first one I met... he and I worked on Anteiku, I was not king yet, but it was good times... Kusanagi-san was a tsundere at the time. He taught me how to make coffee. - Totsuka smiled. Mikoto was jealous. Was Izmo really so privileged?  
-I understand. Mikoto said still jealous.  
-Fortunately today I have no work. Sometimes it's hard to be king. Would you like to watch a movie with me?  
-Clear!

 **Mikoto POV**  
Me and Totsuka sit on the couch together, I'm enjoying Tot close to me. It is so yummy and smells like strawberries! My wish is to open his pants and fall on his dick, I had to control myself obviously. The movie ended, I went to my room and Tatara to his. I lay in my bed still thinking of Totsuka of course, until I finally slept.

 _DREAM-_  
Me and Totsuka were kissing, he stopped and we took off our clothes, just getting underwear. I saw a great volume in Totsuka's underwear. Wow he has a big dick!  
-Daddy, I want to suck you!  
-Okay, then suck me, Baby. - Totsuka.  
I took off his underwear and immediately swallowed his dick. Totsuka moaned then I sucked him. It was so good! He was so big, but I made an effort to have him inside my mouth.  
-Stop, i do not want to cum until I'm inside you. - Totuka.  
-Yes, Daddy.  
The blonde took the lubricant and put it all over his cock.  
-You want this?  
-Yes! Please! - I begged.  
_END OF DREAM-_

I woke up. Shit! It was so good, in the best part! How I wanted this dream to be real. And to make matters worse, I'm hard! Apparently I'm going to have to solve this problem myself.


End file.
